Leave the Busting to Us!
|the episode]]|the song, or the TV show Bust 'Em.}} |image= .]] |season=1 |production=117B |broadcast=26 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=April 19, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Greece Lightning" }} Candace is sure that with the help of a local television show she'll be able to bust her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. Episode Summary Candace screams to her Mom that build a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda says that she needs to drop the groceries first. At the backyard, Isabella remarks it was the best, two astronaut stated it was a great ride and need to send them to the moon along with the alien. As Agent P flies and evades a laser that destroys its foundation causes the giant Ferris well to roll away. As Candace tells her mom that their a giant Ferris wheel in the backyard, but Linda claims that she doesn't see it. Candace talks like her them: "Why don't you come in for some snacks", "Oh, There you are Perry", and "Ferb says'" that Gladiators are roman not Greek. Candace feels annoyed that always the same thing and it's like her life is a bad sitcom she walks across the living room, and sees an ad for a show called Bust Em!, which is a show that gets little brothers busted for the things they do. Candace calls the show to come to her house that she has a show for them. The next day, Phineas feels it a hot day that they know what to do today. Linda tells Candace that she off to her cooking class. As she left, A truck came by to that Phineas that their stuff is here, and Candace asks that was quick and see the Bust Em! Van that tells her brother that they should do what their doing. Phineas states that was out of character of her and ask where's Perry. Agent P enters the bathtub and enters to his lair. Major Monogram brief him about a beautiful day that Doofenshmirtz will do something bad and their communication was starting to breaking up that he calls him through a land-line a re-brief about his mission. Lulu and her assistant Fifi tells Candace to come inside the van and introduce themselves. Candace ask if they can help her bust her brother, and Lulu they can since they planted cameras in their backyard and tells her that she feels her pain. Candace ask if their show is popular, but Lulu says that it maybe canceled if they don't have anything great to show and ask to do the Bust Em! motto. Candace shows them what are doing since its almost done, and they were shock about it and Lulu claims that this will be their special episode. Phineas asks what do they think about their water slide. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P swing to Doofenshmirtz but it was a fake picture of him and a concrete wall that Doofenshmirtz find it funny that he fell for the fake window trick. Then suddenly the real Agent P swing and hits him, Doofenshmirtz wonders how that happens and sees the first one was a dummy. Doofenshmirtz gave him points of what he did, and shows why he's wearing a magician hat that explain form his childhood that was very unsuccessful since he always draw a skunk instead of a rabbit. He tells Agent P that his shoe is untie but tricks him and traps him in a box. He reveal his Gloom-inator 3000-inator that tells that he will launch weather pellets in the atmosphere to turn the Tri-State area into a new ice age. Doofenshmirtz then tries a magic trick that make Agent P in abox and disappear. He was impress by himself that he stated that he should have doing magic. Phineas invites Candace to ride in the water slide with them, but Candace says she will not go until Lulu tells her that she needs to if she wants to bust her brothers and wearing a helmet with a camera with it, and let it them to record it. Phineas tells about the safety features and wearing life jackets, and removes the camera out of Candace helmet and started the water slide ride. After a long fun ride, Phineas ask if anyone wants to do it again and Candace says that their crazy but cut off by Lulu that see loves to. She gives Candace a Cowboy helmet with a camera inside it, and she goes another ride in the water slide. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz flies out in a hot air balloon with the Gloom-inator 3000-inator and gives it a test run that fires some weather pellets that turns into a tornado. He stated that it works perfectly that puts many weather pellets into the Gloom-inator 3000-inator. He was unaware that Agent P puts out of his magician hat and fires a bunny at him. Doofenshmirtz claims the bunny that he hasn't seen it since the 7th grade, but Agent P fires out many bunnies out of the hat at him and quickly descends on the ground. On the ground, farmer's wife nags her husband that he spend all their live saving to make a bunny farm without buying any bunny that bunnies are gonna fall from the sky, until suddenly a whole baskets of falls in top of her. The husband claims that she owes him an apologize that she agrees. Doofenshmirtz escapes out of the bunnies and Agent P goes after him. At the Bust Em! van, Candace asks if they got everything that they need and Lulu shows that they got it and tells Candace to calls her mom for the big confrontation scene while she calls the station manager. Candace calls Linda that ask what took he so long and Candace says that she has to come home now and it's gonna be different this time, while lulu calls the station manager that stating that this will be their best show they have. Doofenshmirtz stole a boys' bike to run away while Agent P gives a girl 20 bucks for her skateboard that chases him. Lulu feels that they gonna have a second season for this until Doofenshmirtz and Agent P passes them that she and Candace wonders what was it that turn their head and unknowingly sees the tornado comes and destroys the water slide. When Linda and the station manager arrives at the house, Linda wonders who are this people and Candace tells her that their gonna be one TV and finally have proof while Lulu tells her manager that they have a rating dynamite that shows him the backyard that the manager only sees Phineas and Ferb sitting in a tree. Lulu was shock and can't believe that how did it disappear and Candace tells her welcome to her world and Lulu remember that they still have the record in the van that she and Candace do the Bus Em! motto. The station manager ask Linda that she experience this and Linda tells him that this happens almost everyday. As runs to the van, The station manager tells Linda that he's not getting use to this but tells him he will soon, however Lulu and Candace were both shock that the Bust Em! van was gone. It's turn out that Doofenshmirtz stole the van and was happy that someone left the keys inside. As Agent P chases after him, he stops at the traffic light turns red and left Doofenshmirtz escapes. Doofenshmirtz tells him that what he gets for being a good guy that he's unaware that he heading toward the tornado that he created and curses Agent P for this. Linda ask the boys that they keeping cool, and Candace talks like her them again: "Hi, mom", "Oh, There you are Perry", and "Ferb says'" that he never wear suspenders in public. Candace says: "Why don't you come in for some snacks" that her mom offers some pie that she says it's okay. Candace tells Lulu that see feels her pain now and offers her some pie. Songs *''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *''Summer'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz is still inside the Bust 'Em! van in the tornado, then decides to turn into a skid but falls over the farmer's wife while she's scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and didn't buy a single van. Then Doofenshmirtz in the van is about to fall on the wife. After the wife says "Not one word," the screen goes black and you hear a crash. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the bathtub, turning on the shower and appearing in his lair in through a bat of steam wearing a towel. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *30th episode produced. 26th episode aired, first broadcast on April 19, 2008. *This is the only episode so far to actually show or even mention someone swearing, seen in the Leave the Busting to Us! song where it says, "...don't swear or cuss..." and showing a teen girl with a "censored" block in front of her mouth. *One of the aliens says "erimnevop" while leaving the Ferris wheel. The aliens in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" also use this "alien word" (which is actually "Povenmire" spelled backwards). Goofs *Ferb mentions that "that is why I will never wear suspenders in public". Since he is British, he should have called suspenders "braces." However, this may have been left out purposely to cause less confusion. * After Agent P swings in to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the window he just swung through is covered in glass. * Doofenshmirtz removes the paper to reveal a brick wall, but when it's shown inside, there is a small window right where the wall was. Continuity *The next time someone tries to help Candace "bust" the boys is in "Put That Putter Away", "The Flying Fishmonger", and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" (All 3 being Stacy. However, Jenny also helps in Phineas and Ferb-Busters). *The aliens on the Ferris wheel are the same as the one shown in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" and "Vanessassary Roughness." *The kid Doofenshmirtz steals the bike from is the same kid who was singing at the beginning of "Flop Starz", and is seen in "Greece Lightning". * Ferb's line regarding gladiators ties into the previously aired and produced episode, "Greece Lightning". *This is the first episode to feature two days of summer, and only three others feature an unusual number of days ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and "Traffic Cam Caper", which happens during the night, and "Phineas and Ferb-Busters".) *The first episode to feature the business man and his nagging wife (other appearences include "Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy", and "Hip Hip Parade".) Allusions * The TV show Bust 'Em is a likely parody of MTV's Busted. * Night of the Hunter: Lulu's knuckle tattoos "bust" and "them" struggling against each other are a reference to this movie where the antagonist, a corrupt preacher, does the same thing with tattoos of the words good and evil. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Vicki Lewis as Lulu * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices by: Corey Burton, Jennifer Hughes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Gwendoline Yeo :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes